everywitchwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma's Scrapbook/Issue 01
Front Page= |-| Introduction= Hi EWW mega fans!!!! Welcome to the first issue of... Emma's Scrapbook!!!!!!! This Scrapbook will show you what life is like for the characters after their time at Iridium High. It will also feature interviews with cast members, images of the cast hanging out and, most importantly, crucial moments in the EWW world. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading what is left to come. Thanks Lollipops101 |-| Interview= Interviewer: Hi Paola! So, what made you want to be an actress and when did you start? Paola: I started acting when I was 10 years old. Ever since I was little I loved performing. I used to dance competitively and I was a part of an honor choir, so when my 4th grade teacher recommended I take acting classes I jumped right on it. As soon I started, it became my main passion and I knew that it’s what I wanted to pursue 110% as my career. Interviewer: How would you describe Emma? Is she similar or different to you? Paola: I would describe Emma as a very genuine girl. She’s sweet and honest, but she can be naive. She isn’t very good at dealing with confrontation or defending herself. Emma is responsible and a loyal friend. Emma and I are similar because we both HATE lying. Emma and I can’t lie, I can’t stand it. I just can’t do it. We also both love butterflies! Emma and I are different because she has trouble defending herself. I used to struggle with that when I was younger but I know how to stand up for myself now if need be. Interviewer: What draws Emma to Daniel so much? What does she like about him? Paola: The funny thing about Emma and Daniel is that before they're even talking they are intrigued by each other. He gives her butterflies... literally. Emma loves how kind Daniel is. She likes him for the well-rounded person he is. Daniel's also responsible, a team player and a leader. She loves all of that about him and they just click. Interviewer: What can you tell us about Maddie and how she interacts with Emma? Why does she dislike her so much? Paola: Maddie is queen bee in everything and she feels intimidated by Emma, especially because she’s also a witch. Maddie knows Emma and Daniel have chemistry and because she used to date Daniel she’s jealous. Maddie doesn’t like Emma because she wants to be the most powerful witch and she wants to have Daniel, too. Nothing will stop Maddie from getting what she wants, and that’s very scary for Emma. Interviewer: What is your favourite memory from filming the show? Paola: My favourite memory from filming would have to be how close everyone was, not just the cast but the crew too. The cast is a family to me and every scene involved so many laughs in between takes and sometimes while we were filming too. It was all a really enjoyable experience! Interviewer: Who are you closest with on set? Any memories you can share? Paola: I would definitely say I’m closest to Daniela Nieves. She is my best friend in real life and plays my BFF on the show too, which is great because our chemistry is so real. Dani and I have so many insiders and sometimes it was difficult to shoot with her because we would get the worst urges to laugh during the scenes. I remember there was one scene I was nervous to shoot and they let her on set to crack jokes and it definitely helped me loosen up. Interviewer: If you could have one special power, what would it be and why? Paola: If I could have a special power, I would want to stop time. Everything is so fast paced nowadays. I would want to pause time to let things sink in. I could read as many books as I wanted, travel the world, learn and try new things, help people, etc. Having that power would be awesome. Interviewer: And finally, why should people tune in to Every Witch Way? Paola: People should tune in to Every Witch Way because it’s something you can enjoy with your whole family! There are relatable characters and situations, with a magical twist. It’s a really funny show with lots of surprises in store that you won’t want to miss! |-| Demma= Daniel and Emma had an on and off relationship - no thanks to Mia. Sometimes it was a stupid disagreement and was sorted later that day or the day after and sometimes, it was so bad that they broke up. When that happened, Emma, hopefully, went to Jax - who was dating Andi - and Daniel went to Mia. TBA Category:Emma's Scrapbook